Sera
Sera (セラ) is an optional playable character who can join the protagonist in Zill O'll. If the player chooses to create a heroine, Sera will be her starting partner in the "Unmapped Village" scenario. He is 21 years old when the story begins. Role in Game Sera originally lived in a rural village somewhere in the northern regions of Vyashion. During his early childhood, his parents and home were wiped from the map due to continental warfare between Dyneskal and Rocen. His elder sister, Schwester, persevered through the carnage and used whatever means available to them to raise Sera by herself. Since he doesn't remember his family, Sera looks up to his sister as his lone flesh and blood. The two siblings lived together until Sera reached adulthood. He became an adventurer, and Schwester used her magics in various studies within Liberdam. During his travels, Sera met and teamed up with Roy. After saving one another in many job requests, they became good friends. The duo found two opposing short swords which resonate with one another, Lunar Shine and Solar Luster. Sera took Lunar Shine and proudly named himself after the blade; Roy took Solar Luster to honor their friendship. He trusted his friend enough to introduce him to his sister and was glad when the two important people in his life fell in love. Shortly before the game's main story, both men respectfully parted ways during their travels to return to their families. When Sera came back to his home, he learned that his sister's body became the human host for Argyleshire. He tried to prevent the demon's escape but failed to reach her in time. Swearing to save his sister's life through any means necessary, Sera now hunts for the demon. Lunar Shine's mystical powers helps Sera track her from short distances but finding her proves to be difficult for him. The protagonist can meet Sera on two different occasions. Heroines have a chance to meet him early if they are Roy's younger sister. Other protagonists encounter Sera during an optional job request to exterminate rare monsters called Tiera's Daughters. He arrives after the fatal blow is struck and questions if they saw a man named Xiphos. When they affirm his suspicions, Sera believes he can complete his personal agenda if he travels with him/her. He forces himself into their party on the spot. If the protagonist continues the hunt for Tiera's Daughters with Sera in their party, he will gradually explain his motives to him/her during their stay at inns. He suspects Xiphos's true identity and, after he asks Orphaus to translate the name, he is quite aware that the masked man is Roy. Undeterred in his convictions, Sera uses Lunar Shine's powers to weaken the brainwashing effects on Roy. As his friend flees, Sera is now fully convinced that he must save his friend and his sister from the demon's control. Retrieving the Forbidden Chalice before the demon becomes his primary concern to bringing her to him. Should the protagonist and Sera obtain the artifact, Argyleshire appears to steal it. With the demon finally in his sights, the swordsman uses Lunar Shine's powers to damage the demon's spirit without harming his sister's body. Shocked by his power, Argyleshire retreats to her laboratory in the caverns near Liberdam. Realizing that his resemblance to the demon concerns other party members, he privately explains to the protagonist about the demon possessing his sister. Choosing to pursue Argyleshire leads to a final battle with the demon. Sera's fate upon its conclusion is reliant on his current level. If it is too low, the demon overpowers his attacks and kills him. A high level for him leads to his survival beside the protagonist's party and his loved ones are saved. The demon returns to her slumber and Sera fully devotes himself to the protagonist's cause. His ending only triggers with Roy's younger sister. The heroine and Sera return to her home to place the demonic artifact within its seal. He hints he has intimate feelings for the heroine through the exchange, which surprises both of them. Sera cuts himself short by urging for their departure. Roy and Schwester stay within Meace to protect the mask and wish their younger siblings a safe journey. In infinite's ending with the entire playable cast, Sera is a part of the final group to bid farewell to the protagonist. He is impatient when the other members stall in their goodbyes and urges them to remember the purpose of their gathering. Sera intends to return to Meace with Roy before continuing his travels. He offers for the protagonist to join them, but he/she flees from the premise when the other members chime their similar requests. Personality Impatient and impetuous Sera is the lawless rogue. Arrogant to a fault, he rashly believes strength is the only means of improvement. His choler and cold temperament shuns people who seek to approach him. His apathetic comments are cheerless and obtrusive, often earning him ire than admiration. A die-hard skeptic, he rarely believes everything he hears unless he is proven to be thoroughly wrong. To Sera, there are only two people in the world who have his candid trust: Schwester and Roy. His sister is his life's pedestal, his moral compass, and his link to sanity. He acts passive and brief if a stranger were to prod about his feelings for her, but Roy knows that he could talk hours about her if he wanted. His friend's pleasant magnetism is infectious to Sera but a welcome entry into his life. Valuing their friendship and the swords that bind them, he refuses to part with Lunar Shine and even calls it a part of his soul. The swordsman may not always agree with their personal views, but Sera treasures them with unfathomable respect and will not tolerate anyone who tarnishes their dignity. He admires Roy's sister, impressed that she inherited many of her brother's fine traits. Fighting Style His entire character is a contrast to Roy. His starting stats emphasize power and vitality over any other stat. Although he has plenty of life to sustain himself, his light weight armor and average defense rating prevents him from taking too many hard hits. Equipping a Wild dominate soul for a few levels fixes problems regarding his sluggish speed while simultaneously maintaining his best stats. Although he is a strong short sword user, he can be outclassed by other fighter characters in the game. Lunar Shine renders many battles moot if he is the protagonist's starting partner, as it will overpower many of the game's starting monsters. Dual hitting skills can be used to exploit the sword's dual ability to drain MP with each hit. If used properly, the sword can negate early magic monsters. Its usefulness wanes against harder bosses, and its darkness element may become a handicap against the end game bosses. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters